


catholic girls start much too late

by duckgirlie



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sexual Inexperience, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: "You trying to flirt with me, Huntress?"
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	catholic girls start much too late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> i was trundling through yuleporn and your letter spoke to me. happy yuletide!!
> 
> title from 'only the good die young' by billy joel. thanks to hope and kate for betaing <3

Dinah's wandering through the sensible but luxurious condo Helena bought for them all with her giant diamond money when she hears something coming from the bathroom. It sounds like a conversation, but Renee's not here so there's no one for Helena to talk to. She walks over to check, just a little curious, and it only takes her a moment to realise the person Helena is talking to is Helena.

"Hi, hello. Yes, you can buy me a drink - no, fuck, I should offer to - I mean, would you like a drink? I can buy you a drink, I have lots of money - fuck, no, that's terrible, what if - Here is a drink. I hope you like it."

The door is open. Dinah tilts her head just enough to see Helena inside, leaning on the counter and staring at herself in the mirror. She pulls herself up straight, clearly about to put herself through the whole spiel again, but Dinah can't bear to hear that, so instead, she knocks.

Helena jumps at the sound, stumbling forward and knocking half of whatever was on the counter off it.

"Fuck! What are you doing here?"

Helena's wearing loose basketball shorts and a baseball tee that's been washed so many times it's practically see-through, and she has her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"I live here."

"Oh. Right."

Helena's eyes are still glued to the floor.

"So, what's this about?" Dinah flicks her finger back and forth between Helena and the mirror. "What's the practice for, you got your eye on someone?"

Helena glances up at Dinah before looking down again, and nods.

"So what's with the script?"

Helena bites her lip and looks up again, this time holding her gaze. "She told me that when someone wants to flirt with you, they offer to buy you a drink."

Dinah raised an eyebrow, "I told you that.”

It was just last week. Dinah had observed with amusement while Helena turned down a hottie with cat-eye glasses and purple hair, claiming she didn't need a drink as she already had one. 

"You know she was flirting with you, right?" Dinah had said. 

Helena had sputtered out denial, seeming more confused than anything else. "But I already had a drink!" 

"Oh, honey," Dinah had said, laying her hand on Helena's arm. "It's not about the drink." 

Helena is still looking at her, eyes dropped to Dinah's smirk. She drops her gaze again. "You did, yes, I gotta--"

"You did, yes. I'm just gonna -"

She makes a move to leave the bathroom, but Dinah steps inside instead, blocking her exit. She takes another step forward, Helena takes a step back, until Helena is pressed against the counter and Dinah's right in front of her.

Dinah raises her hand to trail a finger down the side of Helena's neck.

"You trying to flirt with me, Huntress?"

Helena nods silently. 

Dinah grins. "Okay then," she says, and she leans in to kiss her.

Helena's kisses are sloppy and uncoordinated, and it's less than thirty seconds before Dinah slides both her hands into Helena’s hair to cup her skull and hold her head steady. Helena can't push forward like this, no matter how desperate she gets, and Dinah takes the chance to kiss her softly; small, gentle kisses trailed across her lips until her shoulders relax. Then she bites Helena's lip, and Helena's whole body _shudders_.

Dinah takes advantage of Helena’s gasp to lick into her mouth, pressing their tongues together as she tilts Helena's face down to give herself better access, and drops one hand to her waist, pushing her t-shirt up to get at her skin. Helena slouches her shoulders, curving herself down into Dinah's embrace. 

She finally shifts her hands from where they've been hanging limply at her sides, moving them to Dinah's sides, clinging more to her sweater then her actual body, and Dinah smiles into her mouth. She reaches up to cup one of Helena's small breasts through her shirt - she’s not wearing a bra, Dinah is pleased to note - circling her nipple with a thumb. She laughs gently when Helena starts to whimper, pulling away from Dinah and pressing the back of her hand against her own mouth.

Dinah takes Helena’s wrist and pulls her hand away, wanting to hear whatever noises she's making, and kisses her again, holding her waist firmly so she can't shy away. Dinah's hot already, can feel how wet she is under her skirt, and she needs something to sate the urge to touch herself so she doesn't get distracted.

Dinah steps back for a second to rearrange their legs, straddling one of Helena's thighs and pulling her back into a kiss. Twenty years of assassination and motorbikes have left Helena with thighs that could crush steel, and Dinah lets herself sink into it, grinding down just a little when Helena gasps into her mouth again. She lets go of Helena's jaw, moving her hand to Helena’s other leg instead,, running her fingers up the back of Helena’s thigh and grinning when she feels her shiver.

Helena's hands grip her shoulders as Dinah pushes up the hem of her loose shorts, cupping the back of Helena’s thigh and hooking her knee over her hip. Dinah pulls away from Helena’s mouth, scraping her teeth along her jaw before pulling back to catch her eyes.

"Is this good?" Dinah asks, squeezing the back of her thigh, and Helena nods so fast their foreheads smack together. 

Dinah has to press her face into Helena's neck until she regains composure, and when she looks back up, Helena’s eyes are a little glassy. Her cheeks are still flushed red and her eyes dart down to Dinah's lips. Dinah grins and leans in, biting back into her mouth and grinding down even harder on her thigh. 

She pushes her hand higher up Helena's shorts to reach her ass, bunching them up so tight they can't be comfortable anymore, and discovers that Helena isn't wearing any underwear. 

It's Dinah's turn to gasp, slipping her hand down to cup the back of Helena's thigh and pull her leg up higher, sending up a tiny prayer in thanks of Helena's core strength, knowing if their positions were reversed she'd be on the floor by now; they’re surprisingly steady.

At least for a second, until she presses her fingers into Helena's leg and bites Helena’s lip. Helena's whole body jerks and her foot slips out from under them, and it's only Dinah's reflexes that keep them both from crashing to the ground.

Once they’ve got all four feet back on the ground, Dinah hooks a finger into the waist of Helena's shorts and looks up at her.

"Bedroom?"

Helena nods quickly. "Yeah, um, bed. Yeah. Great."

When she steps back to lead Helena into the bedroom, Dinah can see the slick chafed patch on her thigh where Dinah’s wet underwear has rubbed against her, and has to look away before she just pushes Helena up against the nearest wall. Instead, she grabs Helena’s hand and pulls her behind her into the nearest bedroom, shoving her down and climbing on top before either of them have a chance to say anything else.

Dinah’s skirt tight around her thighs, so she shoves it up around her waist and hooks her hands into Helena's shorts to pull them down. Helena blushes bright red when she does, the colour spreading down her neck, but Dinah is immediately drawn to the dense patch of dark, damp hair between her legs. 

She straddles one of Helena's thighs again, dipping down to press a kiss to her cheekbone before making it back to her mouth, and slides her hand down to cup Helena's pussy, hot and slick under her fingers.

Dinah drags her lips to Helena's ear, breathing heavily. "Tell me how you like it," she whispers.

Helena chokes a little. "Oh, um. I haven't - this is good."

"Wait." Dinah stills her hand, but doesn't move it. "You've never done this before? Not even alone?"

Helena tries to glare at her, but the flush spreading down her neck betrays her.

"I was busy."

"For twenty years?"

Helena pushes herself up to her elbows, properly glaring this time. "Look, if you don't want -"

Dinah slides her hand over Helena’s mouth and pushes her back down to the bed. "Oh honey, I _want_."

She releases Helena's mouth, trailing her fingers over her lips for a moment before sliding down to shove her t-shirt up to her neck so she can press her face between her breasts. Helena tastes like the soap in their shower, the same soap Dinah uses, and the beginning of clean sweat. 

Dinah starts to move the hand between her legs again, sliding two fingers on either side of her clit.

"Shh," Dinah whispers, breathing a stream of warm air across Helena's rapidly-hardening nipple. "Stay down baby, I'm gonna take care of you."

Helena’s whole body is moving, her hips pressing insistently against Dinah's hand, chasing more sensation than Dinah's giving her. Dinah grins into her skin, licks the underside of her breast, then scrapes her teeth gently over one nipple

Helena's whole body jerks, and she gasps loudly, grabbing a handful of Dinah's hair to try and keep her where she is, but Dinah doesn't let her. She moves over to kiss the other nipple, laving the flat of her tongue over it until it's wet enough to tighten with the chill when she blows on it afterwards.Helena's hips jerk again as Dinah starts to kiss the rest of the way down her stomach.

Dinah moves her hand when she gets between Helena's legs, swapping out the fingers surrounding her clit for a single one sliding up and down her folds. She looks up at Helena before she goes any further, but all she can see is acres of Helena's pale skin, flushed blotchy, and the full length of her neck as she arches her back and presses her head back into the pillow.

Dinah grins and licks a broad stripe over Helena's clit, not trying for softness at all, and Helena shudders. She arches off the bed again, but Dinah presses one arm across her hips to anchor her down and licks again. Above her, Helena _whines_ , a short, sharp sound that sends a bolt of heat to Dinah's own clit. She can't hold back any longer, and she presses in again, sucking and licking as Helena shivers above her. Dinah slides one finger inside her, stroking her folds with her thumb as she keeps her lips on her clit.

Helena's a mess, dripping wet on Dinah's hand and mouth as she writhes, letting out a steady stream of whispered _fucks_ as she tries to grind into Dinah’s face. Dinah can feel the tension building across Helena's whole body, and when she finally slips a second finger inside and licks her hard a few more times, Helena snaps.

Dinah holds Helena’s hips loosely as she shakes through what might be her first orgasm, watching her abs twitch in time with the jerking of her hips until she finally stills, sinking into the bed, her face soft and slack.

Dinah flips her sweaty hair over her shoulder and crawls back up over Helena until they're face to face again. She's on her hands and knees, waiting until Helena slides a hand into her hair and pulls her down for a kiss. Dinah lets herself relax into Helena's hold, licking into her mouth and grinding against her thigh again, fully prepared to get herself off. After a moment, Helena pushes her away a little, glancing down to where Dinah's pussy is making a mess of her leg. Dinah can see her eyes are still dark with wanting.

"I don't really - but I want to - show me how?"

Dinah kisses her again and pushes up onto her knees to make space. She takes Helena's hand, cupping the back of it in her palm with their fingers pressed together, and guides it down between her legs, shoving her underwear to the side. Her thighs shake a little when they make contact, and she's been wet since before they even made it to the bedroom so their fingers slide easily over her. 

Dinah dips her face into the curve of Helena's neck, breathing heavily. She presses Helena's fingers against her pussy, showing her exactly how she likes it. Helena's a quick study, and it only takes a minute or two before Dinah can let go. Helena keeps going, sliding two fingers into her and pressing the heel of her palm against Dinah’s clit with rough, even pressure. Dinah props herself up with her elbows either side of Helena's head, kissing her slowly while she rides Helena’s hand towards a finish. 

It doesn't take long at all. Dinah’s back arches and she breaks away from Helena’s mouth to pant damply against her neck, grinding down on her hand to chase overstimulation until she can’t take any more.

Dinah collapses onto the bed next to Helena, still twitching a little. Beside her, Helena wipes her wet fingers on the comforter and looks up at the ceiling, a little dazed. Dinah rolls over and throws a leg over hers, tucking her face back into the curve of Helena's neck.

Almost absent-mindedly, Helena starts running a hand gently up and down Dinah's spine. Dinah shivers a little at the contact. "That was... yeah."

Dinah sighs into her skin. "Yeah."

Helena twists her neck a little bit to look down at Dinah's face.

"Can you teach me how to use my mouth?" she asks, and Dinah grins, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"Babe, I can teach you whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag short tops agenda


End file.
